


Baffled

by FandomsOverLife



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sherlock fanfic, sherlock fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOverLife/pseuds/FandomsOverLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relatively fluffy johnlock fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd be lost without my blogger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I have written so I hope that it is ok. There will also be more chapters coming soon :) 
> 
> (Also I have put this on wattpad under the username FandomsOverLife)

9:24pm  
John and sherlock had recently received a call from lestrade asking them to come and examine a dead body found in a local park. Much to Johns dismay he had just sat down with a cup of tea when they got the call and he really didn't want to go out at this time at night during winter.

10:02pm  
"John" sherlock said hovering over the dead body "look at this"

"Just wait sherlock, I'm talking to Greg"

"Greg?" Sherlock mumbled in an almost inaudible tone "who on earth is Greg?" He was silent for a moment, curious as to why John now had his face in one of his hands slowly shaking his head and why lestrade was now staring at him.

"Sherlock" John said sounding drawn out "we've been through this"

Sherlock let out a long, slightly irritated, sigh "unimportant, just come here" 

"Fine" John said slightly annoyed from being torn from his conversation as he trudged through the ankle deep snow "what?" 

"What do you see?" Sherlock asked as he crouched next to the body and next to John 

"I see a dead body" John said, starting to shiver from the cold

"John, even with your poor observational skills, I know you can see more than that, even Anderson could see that" sherlock claimed giving John 'that look' for about the third time that day

"I'm not doing this again, just so you can point out what I missed" john had been made to do this many times before and knew what was coming "I dont wish to be humiliated again, when you clearly already know everything we need to know."

"An outside opinion, although you cannot comprehend how, does actually help" sherlock pointed out 

"Sher-" John was quickly cut off by sherlock sudden input 

"Just answer the question" 

"Ahh" John groaned, shivering more vigorously, wishing he had bought a thicker coat "ok, umm" he started to examine the body "he's been dead for about four hours, looks like hes in his early 30's" he paused for a moment as he got up to examine the wound in the mans chest "and he was stabbed"

"Good John, good" sherlock praised

"Next time you give me a compliment, can you please not make it sound like I'm a cat who just learned how to use the litter tray" John said, shifting back through the snow towards sherlock

"It's was a simple compliment John" sherlock stated as he stood up

"Oh" John mumbled uncomfortably, not use to getting compliments from sherlock "thank you" 

"Even though you missed almost everything important" as sherlock said this, John could have sworn that he saw a hint of a smile creep onto the other mans lips for a split second before disappearing again. John rolled his eyes slightly just before sherlock began talking about everything that he had missed.

Sherlock began "the man was clearly stabbed around five hours ago by his ex wife, he had recently started seeing somebody new and this made her jealous. The mans name is Simon Hill, he weighs approximately 72 kilograms, he is 34 years, 2 months and 6 days old and has two children." He paused for a couple of seconds "oh and he has recently been to Australia for a holiday" 

John stood in the snow baffled for a few moments. While he had seen sherlock do this many times in the past, he never quite got use to it. 

"And how the hell do you know all that?" John asked still slightly confused of how he could possibly know that.

"His wallet" sherlock announced as he took it out of his coat pocket handing it to John "he has his drivers license located in the second slip in the wallet which tells you his name, birthday and approximate weight and he clearly has two children based on the two photographs in the clear pockets inside the wallet. You can see that he has recently been to Australia on a holiday because of the light tan line on his wrists and nape of his neck. Before you ask, I know thst it was Australia because of the money in his wallet and I know it was recent because it is currently summer there, if it wasn't recent the tan lines would be more faded."

"You said something about him having an ex wife" lestrade question. Neither John nor sherlock had realized that he had come over to listen to what had happened to the man lying dead on the ground. 

Sherlock turned around abruptly to face lestrade "yes I did, but isn't that a bit too obvious" he looked to both John and Lestrade before John interrupted.

"It's actually not that obvious to the rest of us sherlock" John stuttered through his chattering teeth 

"He has an ex wife, because you can see where he once wore a wedding ring and where he has torn her out of the pictures. You can also tell he has a new girlfriend based on the sheet wrinkles on the side of his face, meaning he slept on a diffrent side of the bed than he is use to, so he must have slept in someone else's bed." As he finished he looked to both John and Lestrade both violently shaking from the cold "what are you doing?" He asked John and lestrade curiously 

"It's freezing sherlock, aren't you cold" John stammered, almost yelling 

"Hmm, being cold is boring" sherlock mumbled looking John up and down, only just realizing how cold the army doctor must be. "Lestrade, find the ex wife and arrest her, after all, that is what you do best. John and I better be going home now before he freezes to death" with that, he looked down at John shivering and gave him a small, closed mouth smile. 

Lestrade Glanced over at sherlock "We will locate the ex wife in the morning, for now I'm gonna go home aswell. The wife's back now, everything seems to be going well" he suddenly stopped talking when he saw sherlock scrunching his nose "what?" Lestrade question with a slightly concerned look on his face 

"Lestrade, your wife is obviously -"  
He stopped abruptly and looked down to where John had elbowed him in the side.

"Say hello to you wife for me Greg" John said as he started to lead sherlock away before he had a chance to say anything else.

"Later boys" lestrade called as he started walking to his car

"Why did you elbow me in the side, and why did you call Lestrade Greg?" Sherlock whispered to John as they started walking away from lestrade, with a slightly annoyed tone to his voice 

"So you wouldn't say anything stupid and for the last time, it's because Greg is his name" John whispered back in return "how can you remember almost anything under the sun, but you can't remember his name?" John asked a bit louder now that they where more out of ear-shot from lestrade

"Because he isn't important" sherlock stated calmly

"Then why did you bother learning my name?" John asked through his many shivers and chattering teeth

Sherlock was quiet for a couple of minutes before he spoke again. the silence made John wonder if sherlock had actually heard him in the first place, through the now harsh winter winds, as they approached a path towards the road. 

"We should walk home, it'll be faster than catching a cab" sherlock suddenly said in the silence that had fallen over both of the men. 

As the wind started to pick up, the air started to become colder and it started to snow. With this sherlock started to feel the cold. 

"But sh-sherlock, it's f-f-freezing out-t here" John stuttered as he shook harder "we'll catch pneumonia out here!"

"You're right, you will" sherlock mumbled under his breath starting to shiver a little bit himself now "here take this"  
Sherlock took off his scarf and started to wrap it around Johns neck.

"Sherlock, what are you-" John started, but suddenly cut himself off "thank you" he whispered in an almost inaudible voice

"I'd be lost with out my blogger" sherlock smirked, looking down at John as they continued to walk home together in the snow.


	2. Anything, just not Cluedo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft makes an apperance in this chapter and a snow storm starts getting rid of the power leaving sherlock and John alone in their flat in darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a fight a bit later in the chapter, but I have tried to keep it humorous 
> 
> More chapters coming soon :)

By the time Sherlock and John had reached 221B, the snow had started to fall hard and John was shaking harder than ever. Sherlock helped John up the stairs and sat him down in his chair, while Sherlock sat down opposite him in his chair. 

"Tea, John?" Sherlock asked as he sat down further in his chair 

"No Sherlock, I have only just sat down!" John voice started to creep higher and higher with almost every word "at least let me stop shivering firs-" 

Sherlock cut John off "John, I was simply asking you if you wanted tea" 

"Oh" John said sheepishly, now realizing what sherlock ment "sure, thanks" 

As sherlock got up John couldn't help thinking to himself as to why sherlock was suddenly being nicer, maby he was sick. From being in the warmth, Johns shivering had started to lessen. He decided to get up and light a fire in the fireplace to heat up the flat even more. 

"Here you are John, a nice hot cup of tea" sherlock said handing him the cup 

"Thank you, but since when can you make tea?" John asked with a small grin appearing on his face as he sat back in his chair

"I did have a life before I met you, John" Sherlock reminded him as a smirk appeared on his own face, before sitting down in his own chair

It was now about 1am, the wind had picked up greatly and there was now a large snow storm outside. 

Due to the warmth of the fire and the cup of tea that Sherlock had made him John had fallen asleep, huddled up in his chair. 

Because of the case that they where set on before, there was no way that Sherlock was going to fall asleep any time soon. To help him think he decided to play his violin and gaze out the window at the snow storm ahead of him as John slept. 

Suddenly there was a loud snap and John suddenly awoke as all of the lights went out. "Christ!" John suddenly yelled, his heart rate increasing "What was that?" John paused to think for a second "It's not another one of your experiments doing this is it?"

"Hmm no, not this time" sherlock pondered as he put his violin down and looked outside the window "seems like a power outage" he calmly said as he turned to face Johns silhouette "should hopefully be back on soon" 

John stood up and walked over to where the fire was so he could see a little bit better "Try calling Mycroft to get the power back on" 

Sherlock started to move towards the warmth of the fire and towards John "fine" sherlock said begrudgingly, putting his hand out towards John "can I borrow your phone" 

"Hhh" John sighed "where's yours?" 

"Microwave" sherlock answered simply 

John let out another sigh "and why is it in the microwave?" 

"An experiment" sherlock looked down at John and gave him 'that look' again "obviously"

"Fine here" John reached into his pocket and handed sherlock his phone 

"Thank you" Sherlock mumbled as he dialed his brothers number "Hello, Mycroft" Sherlock said in a harsh tone

"Why, hello brother mine" Mycroft started "what could you possibly need now" he asked in an accusing tone 

Sherlock began to pace around in the flat as he spoke on the phone "John and I want you to turn the power back on, you have enough authority to do so" 

"Since when do you need authority" Mycroft asked chuckling a little

"Mycroft" Sherlock grumbled "can you do it or not?"

"What's the magic word, sherlock?" Mycroft asked with a hint of humor lingering in his voice

"Hhh" Sherlock sighed "please" he grumbled 

"It's nice to know that you still have some of your manners sherlock, but not even I can turn your power back on brother, I guess you'll have to be patient" with that last comment Mycroft hung up the phone, chuckling again at the thought of sherlock being patient. 

"So" John began "how's Mycroft and when are the lights coming back on?"  
He asked, as he warmed himself infront of the fire

"Currently he's probably eating cake out of the fridge out of fear that it will go off if he doesnt" Sherlock stated 

"And the power..?" John asked again in a questioning tone 

"He claimed that he couldn't turn the power back on" sherlock said 

"Claimed? What do you mean by claimed?" John asked as he turned to face sherlock 

"It means that I'm almost positive that he can, but won't due to brotherly spite" he responded as he also turned to face John

"Do you happen to know when it will be back on?" John queried 

"No idea" sherlock stated plainly "but I'm sure we can find a way to keep ourselves entertained" he said as he slumped down into his chair "do you want to play Cluedo?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no" John quickly objected "there is no way that I am going to play that game with you again!" 

"Why not?" Sherlock asked genuinely confused 

"Because sherlock, it is not possible for the victim to be the murderer!" 

Sherlock rolled his eyes 

"Also we can't play, because last time we played you ended up sticking a knife into the middle of the board!"

"I was annoyed" sherlock stated 

"It was my game!" John shouted 

"I was annoyed at you" sherlock said in a bored tone and rolled his eyes yet again. "Fine" he asked "what do you want to do?" Sherlock stood up again, this time within an few inches of John.


	3. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock decides to perform a new experiment on John within the darkness of the flat, leaving the army doctor more baffled than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new chapter 3 because I didn't like the other one very much, so I'm sorry if you already read it.
> 
> More chapters to come soon :)

1:43am 

"Umm" John said, shocked by the sudden closeness. He attempted to take a step back, but managed to bump into his chair instead. "Well, we could play some sort of card game I suppose" 

"Boring" sherlock told John as he began to tower over him 

"O-ok" John stuttered as he tried to move a bit to the side "we also have jenga" he paused for a moment thinking of how he could move around the detective.

"I was thinking of something a little more interesting" sherlock mumbled as he started to fade out at the end of his sentance.

"We're running low on games sherl-" John stopped as he felt warm lips touch just off to the side to his own. 

No first kisses are perfect, no matter how precise the person may be. Sometimes lips of the participants will be too dry and sometimes they will be too wet, other times they will not land directly where you wanted the kiss to. Almost everyone knows that, almost everyone, but not Sherlock.

In the darkness of the flat, with only the light of the fire place to illuminate it, it was hard to see anything but a simple silhouette in front of him. Sherlock decided to make a quick calculation of where johns lips should be in the the darkness, but to his annoyance miscalculated and promptly ended the kiss. This of course, left John more baffled than ever. 

John slowly looked up at sherlock as he pulled away. The army doctor open his mouth and shut it again, trying to find the correct words for the situation, but nothing came out. 

It took a minute for John to find his words, but once he did, he couldn't stop himself from asking a few questions. "Umm, what was that for?" John queried in a very quiet voice

"Experiment" sherlock answered as he walked towards the kitchen, so quiet that john didnt actually hear him.

John sat down in his chair that was just behind him, still feeling very confused as sherlock opened the cupboard.

"Sherlock" John said quietly "why did you do that?" he asked again. John was being careful not to sound angry as he asked because, to his own surprise, he actually didn't mind the kiss.

Sherlock who was acting like nothing had just happened, started getting candles out of the kitchen cupboard starting to light them.

"Well, I felt like it was a bit dark in here so i-" sherlock was suddenly cut short from what he was saying

"No, sherlock, no" John paused for a moment, softening the tone of his voice "I didn't mean the candles" John explained as he got up out of his chair to look towards his flat mates, now slightly illuminated figure, as he spoke.

"Then?" Sherlock asked making the word drawn out as he questioned, was cut short, yet again by John Watson

"The kiss sherlock" John answered firmly but still quiet "why did you kiss me?" 

"I told you" sherlock kept talking as he continued to light the candles and place them "experiment" 

"Ok..." John mumble to himself, he knew sherlock didn't quite understand how normal people operated, so he assumed that it was plausible for it to be an experiment. 

John started walking over to sherlock, occasionally walking into diffrent objects in the way as he walked, barely able to see where he was going until he reached the kitchen. 

"Here give me the lighter before you set the flat on fire, how about you just place the candles around the flat. I'm probably not going to get back to sleep now anyway" John told sherlock as he took the lighter out of his friends hand.

Sherlock, to Johns surprise, listened to him and started to place candles around the flat, giving the room a pleasant, orange glow. 

Once they where finished and the room was light enough that both men could see where they were going, they each returned to their own chairs and sat in a blissful silence for a few minutes listening to the wind outside. 

Sherlock decided to pick up his violin again as he listened to the wind outside. He had recently learned a few more songs and he was practically dancing around the flat while he played them. 

John decided to sit and watch the detective as he waltzed around the flat playing his violin. The army doctor watched on in the orange glow of the flat, giving a small applause after every song, until he eventually fell asleep again.

Once sherlock finished one of his songs and did not hear johns applause at the end, he looked over and saw that John had fallen asleep. The detective walked over to the sofa to grab a blanket off the end and slowly walked over to John, covering him in the blanked making sure not to wake him up. 

Once he covered John in the blanket, he bent down to give him a light kiss on the forehead, still making sure not to wake him up. After he was done he picked up his violin again and continued to play late into the night.


	4. One week later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John attempts to decorate the christmas tree only to be told how to properly decorate it by sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep up with the comments they are really useful :) 
> 
> I hope your liking the story so far there are plenty more chapters to come soon :)

One week had passed since the kissing incident and the power outage and John was busy putting up the christmas tree. As alsways he asked if sherlock wanted to help and as always sherlock huffed and slumped down on the long sofa with his figures tented. This of course ment no. 

As John was decorating the tree he heard a mumble of which he couldn't quite make out from the sofa. "Sorry, what was that?" He asked as he was hanging up a bauble.

Sherlock lifted his hands away from his face this time so he could be heard. "I said, it doesn't go there"

"How do you know?" John asked with a hint of humor in his voice "your eyes aren't even open"

"That doesn't mean I don't know where it belongs" sherlock stated plainly 

John let out a small chuckle "ok then genius, where do you think it belongs?" 

"Go left about 25cm and up 6cm, it will be less crowded if you do so" this time sherlock opened his eyes and brought his hands down to rest on his chest.

"Do you want me to get a ruler and measure the space aswell" John asked sarcastically 

"You can take an estimation if you wish, it doesn't have to be completely exact" sherlock replied with a slight smile as he turned to sit up on the sofa.

John smiled aswell and decided to just do what sherlock asked.

"wow" he said as he stepped back looking at the tree "it actually does look less cluttered" John remarked 

"Told you" sherlock replied as he started walking over to John by the christmas tree

"Yes you did" John said smirking slightly, handing a little Santa decoration his flat mate. "Here you go" 

Sherlock examined the decoration delicately "Santa" the detective paused giving John 'that look' again "really, John."

"Just put it on the tree" john replied laughing a little 

"What's so funny?" sherlock asked as he reached up to put the Santa decoration on the tree.

"Just" John paused to think about what he was going to say before coming up with the perfect word "you"

"Me?" Sherlock repeated, tilting his head to the side slightly. "You think that I'm funny?" Sherlock said with a hint of humor and confusion in his voice.

John just decided to let his comment go and he blushed a little. A few moments later he bent down to pick up another decoration to hang on the tree.

Sherlock helped John to 'properly' place ornaments on the tree for a few more minutes before getting bored and promptly walking off to the kitchen table to look through his microscope.

About half an hour later John had finished decorating the tree, well it would be finished if he could reach the top of the tree to put the star on. He decided it was time to ask for sherlocks help.

"Sherlock" John called as he walked over the to kitchen table covered in lab equipment "can you put the star on top of the tree please?" 

"Once again your height is proving as a disadvantage" sherlock stated as he started walking behind John towards the tree. "Not your fault though I suppose, just your genetics"

John hummed as he took the star out of its wrapping and handed it to sherlock.


	5. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock manages to break one of johns family heirlooms and attempts to apologize for what he has done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give me plenty of feedback it's really helpful and thank you to everyone who has so far 
> 
> More chapters on their way soon

Sherlock placed the ornament on top of the tree and started to turn back around to John before the star toppled off the top of the tree, only to shatter once it hit the floor.

Sherlock immediately turned around to the sound of the star falling to the ground, while John stood looking emptily at his smashed family heirloom. 

"John" Sherlock stuttered knowing how much of a beloved object it was to John. "I'm -" 

"Just enough sherlock" John harshly said, gently pushing the detective out of the way.

"I thought it was on properly" sherlock said softly 

John had stopped listening as he was picking up the pieces of the star. He was just silent. 

The main reason he was upset was because his mother had been given the star from his grandfather. She handed it down to John, not wanting to give it to Harry in case she would smash it during one of her drunken escapades. 

Sherlock looked on in johns direction, not knowing how to react. He had never really felt upset about anything since his dog, redbeard, was put down. Sherlock knew that he was not ready to welcome the unpleasant feelings back again. 

John eventually stood up holding the broken pieces of his star in his arms. With watery eyes, he turned around to sherlock. 

The sight alone made Sherlocks heart break into almost a many pieces as the star. "John, I am so-"

"I know sherlock" John said quietly with his head bowed down towards the broken star in his arms "it wasn't your fault" he walked past sherlock to put the star in the bin underneath the sink and sherlock followed promptly behind.

After John had put the parts of the star in the bin, he turned around still with his head looking at the floor with tears in his eyes as he started to walk back to his chair, only to run into sherlock who was now right in front of him. He looked up at sherlock who also had tears in his eyes. Johns heart broke again, but in a diffrent way this time. 

"I'm sorry, John" sherlock repeated again "please forgive me" he looked down at John, as the detective tried not to let his eyes water anymore.

John couldn't hold it back anymore and hugged into sherlock, burying his face into sherlock shoulder as salty tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and bent his head down to give him a soft kiss on top of his head. He then rested his cheek on johns head shortly after, keeping a tight hold of him.


	6. We have married ones next door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John accepts sherlocks apology and tries to make him feel better

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" sherlock kept repeating into Johns hair, as he let a few tears of his own fall down his face.

Once John has started sobbing into sherlocks shoulder, he couldn't stop. He held on tight to sherlocks top, clenching it in his fists as he cried. He didn't want sherlock to feel bad, but how he reacted towards him, he was scared that sherlock was going to leave. 

Sherlock was trying so hard to stop his tears from falling. He started to bury his face in Johns hair as he continued to murmur appologies. He hated seeing John like this and knowing that it was him that made him react in this way, made his feel worse. 

After about seven minutes had passed John started to calm down, still making sure to keep a firm grip onto sherlocks shirt. He had finally stopped him self from crying and was only shaking a little bit now. 

Sherlock felt John start to calm down and started running his hand up and down his back trying to calm him down even more. He was glad that John had stopped crying now and equally glad that he managed to stop the occasional tear running out from his own eye. 

Even though John had now almost completely calmed down and didn't blame sherlock for anything. He couldn't stop himself from uttering appologies to John.

The army doctor eventually lifted his head to look up at sherlock.  
"It wasnt your fault sherlock" He smiled sadly at the detective.

Sherlock remained holding onto John

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was jus-" before John could finished his sentance sherlock suddenly kissed John, fully on the lips this time. 

Sherlock pulled away slowly, releasing John. "Thank you" sherlock said, with his lips still close to Johns "I'm sorry I-" he stopped abruptly as he heard John speak.

"Oh shut up" John said huskily as he moved both of his hands up into sherlocks dark curls and pulled the sad looking detective into a deep kiss. Sherlock quite happily obliged, placing both of his hands onto johns shoulders.

As the kiss deepened, sherlock started to push John backwards towards the wall, forgetting about the kitchen table.

When John felt his lower back bump into the table, he decided to just go with it and hop onto the table, continuing to kiss sherlock as he did so. 

Sherlock decided to try something and pushed John all the way down so that he was lying on the table while he put his hands either side of johns head, supporting himself as he stood between johns legs kissing him. 

John moaned slightly as he got pushed onto his back, lifting his legs to wrap around sherlock waist. 

Just as things were starting to heat up, there was a knock on the door as it started to open and Mrs Hudson walked in. 

Mrs Hudson let out a small giggle as she walked into lounge room and put the tray that she was holding, with tea and biscuits, down onto the coffee table.

Both Sherlock and John quickly jumped off of each other and composed them selves. "Hello mrs Hudson" John blushed and he slid off the table.

"I hope I'm not interrupting boys" mrs Hudson said in her usual happy tone "just thought I would bring you up some tea and biscuits" 

"Thank you" both of the boys said simultaneously 

"The tree looks lovely, oh" she paused for a moment looking up the top of the tree "where's the star?" 

Sherlock looked down at John with an apologetic look on his face "actually mrs Hudson" sherlock began "there was a star, but I shattered it." Sherlock looked down at his shoes as he remembered the broken look on johns face when it smashed. 

John could see how bad sherlock felt about smashing the star and he subtly held onto sherlock hand giving it a small squeeze of reassurance.

"Oh, dear me" mrs Hudson proclaimed as she looked around to both of the boys "I have a spare star if you wish to use it"

"Well, thank you mrs Hudson but I-"  
John started to talk but was quickly cut off

"Nonsense" mrs Hudson butted in "i'll go and fetch it now"

As she started to walk out the door John stopped her briefly "umm mrs Hudson"

"Yes dear?" Mrs Hudson asked as she turned to John 

"Would you mind, maby not telling anyone about what you saw just yet?" John questioned mrs Hudson, but also looking up at sherlock to see if what he said wasn't offensive in anyway.

"Don't worry dears" mrs Hudson said sweetly and started walking out the flat "we have married ones next door" 

Mrs Hudson was soon back up the stairs again with the star and John was reading the paper. She walked over to sherlock, who was currently looking through his microscope and handed him the spare star that she had. Sherlock walked over to the christmas tree and, very carefully, put the star on top of the tree. 

After the tea was finished and mrs Hudson gone. Sherlock and John were alone in their flat again, once more.


	7. No shit, sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day and sherlock and John open their preasents from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the first fanfiction I have ever written, so I hope that you have enjoyed it.
> 
> Diffrent fan fics to come soon :)

It was now Christmas Day and sherlock and John had let out the fact that they were partners in more ways than just at crime scenes.

It was about 7 O'clock in the morning and John had been woken up by a slight bounce on his bed. John opened his eyes slowly, only to see sherlocks face about an inch away from his own.

"Hello" John said huskily, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat himself up on his elbow.

"Good morning" sherlock said as he moved to kiss John lightly on the lips. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry christmas, sherlock" John said kissing the detective, deeper this time. "But, we can't do this now" John said simply.

Sherlock looked into johns eyes and pouted a little. "why" he asked in a deep tone of voice, trying to persuade John by kissing him deep and running his hand up and down the doctors hip.

John attempted to push sherlock away as he sat up further and slid off of the bed. "We have people comming over" john paused as he thought about how he could better convince sherlock, then he had and idea. "don't you want to open your preasent before everyone else comes?" And with that sherlock quickly bounded out of the bed and down towards the tree. John let out a small chuckle and followed behind him.

By the time John reached the tree, sherlock was already sitting under it waiting to be given his preasent like a child, bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Here you go" John said smirking as he handed sherlock his preasent.

"now, just remember if you don't like it you can give it back to me and I'll swap it in for something else." John said as he watched sherlock rip away the festive paper. 

Sherlock slowly examine as he examined what John had given him as he took it out of the wrapping paper. John had given him a jumper.

The army doctor wasn't sure how to read sherlock face when he was examining the jumper. "It ok if you don-" John was suddenly cut off from talking by the warm press of sherlock lips against his.

Sherlock pulled away slightly, making their noses brush together as he spoke. "I love it."

John smiled as he pulled sherlock in for anther kiss. 

"Now time for your preasent" sherlock said huskily as he and johns breath mixed together in the small space between their faces.

"You…went shopping?" John asked slightly amused, but sounding more surprised than anything.

"Here" sherlock said reaching behind him, picking up the preasent and handing it to John. 

John started to carefully started to open the preasent, peeling away the paper bit by bit. As he realized what sherlock had given him, a tear rolled down his cheek. 

"I'm sorry" sherlock appologized as he saw the tear roll down johns cheek, misreading it completely.

"Sorry?" John asked confused, looking up at sherlock wiping a tear away from his eye "why are you sorry?"

"Well, you obviously hate it so much that it made you cry" sherlock said slowly lowering his head.

John chucked slightly, putting a finger under sherlocks chin and lifting his head so he could look into his eyes. "My beautiful idiot" John said as he gave sherlock a kiss on the nose. "You got me a new star, how could I possibly hate it? I love it"

"Really" sherlock asked in a hushed tone making sure he heard right.

"Of course" John said smiling up at sherlock. "would you mind?" John asked gesturing towards the top of the tree.

"Not at all" sherlock said taking the shimmering glass star out if johns hand, reaching to take mrs Hudson's star off the tree and to put their new one on top, very, very carefully.

While sherlock was standing he quickly took off his shirt and replaced it with the new jumper that John had bought him

"Beautiful" John exclaimed as sherlock sat down again next to John.

"Hmm, it is isn't it" sherlock said leaning into John looking up at the tree.

John put his face in sherlock hair "I wasn't talking about the star." He said softly as he kissed sherlocks head lightly and then rested his cheek on his shoulder. 

Sherlock smiled down at John as he wrapped his arms around johns waist.

"Love you" John said as he snuggled closer to sherlock

"You…love me" sherlock asked cautiously 

"No shit sherlock" John said as pulled sherlock down by his collar kissing him deeply.

Sherlock kissed back and some how managed to move John into his lap as he kissed him. When they both had to stop to breath, sherlock huskily said against johns lips "I love you too."

Sherlock buried his head into the crook of Johns neck, and John wrapped his arms around the slim detective, snuggling into the soft, new jumper that sherlock was wearing. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they both fell into a peaceful sleep. 2 hours later they woke up and John started to prepare for the christmas party while sherlock found a way to keep his arms around johns waist for almost the entire time, continuously sneaking kisses from him.

By the time the party was over, both John and sherlock where lying on the sofa completely exausted and cuddling into each other. As John started to drift off to sleep he hear a soft whisper.

"I love you, John" sherlock said softly as he moved his head down to snuggle into johns neck.

"I love you too, sherlock" johns whispered back as he pulled sherlocks arm over his chest and hugged it tight. "I promise" and with those last words John slipped off into a deep sleep as sherlock squeezed him tighter, as he also drifted off.


End file.
